


弥赛亚同人－雏御&百雏：Wake-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	弥赛亚同人－雏御&百雏：Wake-时生总是来晚一步

弥赛亚同人－雏御&百雏：Wake-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12c40bb06)

[ 15](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12c40bb06)

### [弥赛亚同人－雏御&百雏：Wake](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12c40bb06)

眼皮像是涂抹了一层胶，颤颤巍巍的眨动，却才揭开了一点光。随后意识马上来驱开本能，让万夜感觉到刺眼和难受。

每一块肌肉开始寻找自己的存在，从四面八方拼凑过来，让万夜逐渐感觉到自己整个身体的完整。

手术成功。

他知道小太郎的全部都存活在了他的体内。

术后两个小时里，为了不让他睡着后出现呼吸遗忘导致死亡，Doctor Three和Doctor Seven轮流监视他，并不停和他说话以确保他清醒。

万夜累的要命，说话含含糊糊，但还是被迫进行回答。最后从他们谈论一些无关紧要的无聊实验，最后转移到了对万夜进行间谍训练的提问。

即便万夜没有心情去做这些，嘴巴也有些不听使唤，可他还是必须作为术后流程进行回应。

于是这成为他熬过两个小时后睡的第一觉。

不过他觉得这有些不真实。

他真的都回答那些被问的问题了吗？他似乎自己都不记得被问了什么，说话的声音自己也听不见。

自己是不是真的度过了两个小时？刚才闭眼了多久？自己是不是还能动？呼吸真的没问题吗？

这里看起来很陌生，从睫毛半掩的缝隙中，他眼球僵硬的盯着上方，思路反反复复如坏掉的机器似的循环在同一个点上。

直至他深呼吸了一下后，才尝试动了下手指。

但是他刚抬起指尖，却戳上了一个障碍物。那个覆盖在指尖上的触感不明，不过很快就移动开了，所以万夜确信那是一个人。

他下意识警觉起来，这帮他拉回清醒。眼球不知怎么就会移动，生硬的颈部也伴随关节的咯吱声转过去。

是雏森。那是一张觉得熟悉但又许久没看到的脸，只不过万夜倒也没觉得有什么许久未见的喜悦之情。他只是产生些疑问，还有那么一点失落，因为醒来后没想过会第一个见到雏森，这场景总有那么丝违和。

雏森发现他醒来时的确有些吃惊，弯下的腰也直起来。显然刚才指尖碰触到的是雏森的手心，并不是攥住之类的，反而也像是试探似的轻抚。

现在这个卷发的青年很快抽回了手，举起胳膊作出无害的动作，同时面对他醒来而挂上笑容。

“放轻松，放轻松，”雏森语调依旧是轻浮的味道，不过他很好的让万夜躺在那里没动，“你终于醒了啊。如果再早几分钟就好了。”

“新来的…”万夜觉得自己嘴皮都要粘一起了，于是他干巴巴的喊出口，但细弱的连他自己都要分辨不出来自己的嗓音，“你在说什么。”

“小暮很担心你哦，”雏森提到了自己的弥赛亚，眼底那些情绪让万夜昏沉的大脑分辨不出来。“听到你手术成功，还度过危险期，他就刚才来看过你。如果你早点醒来，第一个能看到的人就可以是他了。”

短暂的沉默飘过，万夜转而放松肌肉躺会枕头上。而雏森则也靠回椅子上，翘起腿找了个舒服的姿势。

万夜寻味着对方的话，总让他心情没有好转。但他也没否认对方的说法，因为…他现在见不到小太郎。可如果能第一眼看到同期的小暮，也许他会更好受些。

“说的好像你不希望我睁眼看到你一样，”万夜提起嘴角，半嘲讽半苦恼的道出句。他不是多不想见到雏森，只是不知道如何对雏森刚才那句话作出完好的回应。

“我可没这么说，”雏森抱起胳膊还耸耸肩膀，却没在乎对方话中的嘲讽，“只是第一眼看到谁比较重要罢了。”

万夜闭上眼再度深呼吸口气，胸口像是被灌了什么。

仅仅是一句话而已，就让他全新的心脏在疯狂跳动。他觉得手术后的伤口似乎又要开始发热发疼，可他无法从思维力摆脱。

“看到你不好么？”万夜哽着嗓子，沙哑的开口，“为什么新来的你在这里呢？不会是看望我吧？”

“小暮走后，我觉得还是换我来坐在这里比较好。万一你醒了呢？”

“你在说些什么啊…完全听不懂…”万夜睁开眼，懊恼的皱起眉头。他浑身僵硬不能动，头也懒得抬，说话也耗气力，让他的质问一点力度也没有。

雏森停顿了几秒。看起来不是思索，而是在掂量该不该说出来。

“毕竟，我也躺了五年。”雏森中途险些被回忆带走，却又只是一闪而过，回过神化作不经意的感慨。

他后背离开椅子，双手搭载翘起的膝盖上，扬起眉毛探头对上万夜眉头不展的双目。

“所以我觉得你醒来时，旁边还是有个人比较好。”

他一直等着万夜醒来。

如果恰好谁不在时醒来，那也没办法。

当然如果醒来时恰好小暮在的话，那就更好。

可如果两者都没有的话，雏森觉得他在一旁至少还能好一点。

所以没有人事，他就过来。坐在那里，却没想到万夜醒了。

只是因为他觉得，活下来的万夜醒来后的那一刻，最好有个人陪在身边。

虽然是他思考的这件事，却没料到真会是自己。

万夜听了此话，面容下隐约浮现出不自然的变化。他小孩子似的抿了抿嘴，眼睛快速眨动几下，屏住呼吸硬是让神色维持住了。

雏森没有笑话他，因为他才想万夜肯定想到了别的人。已经不在了的人。

还有，对自己说不出的话。雏森不会寻求感激，所以他什么都没问。

“那你干嘛摸我手啊？”万夜调整好状态，故意装出嫌弃的样子。

这逗乐了雏森。他甩甩手，随后放下腿站起来，“我只是确认一下你脉搏。”

“谁信你啊，这里还有监护仪——唔…!”拆穿谎言来不及，万夜就因激动和伤口麻醉退去而被疼痛偷袭。他甩开没说完的话，倒在枕头上脸皱成一坨。

雏森也不着急，他本来就知道对方没事了。但既然对方已经醒来，他也放心，那么最初坐在这里的目的也就达成。所以传站起来身不给对方抱怨的机会，丢下句去叫医生来就擅自离开房间。

看着Doctor们迅速前往病房，雏森双手插兜里走出奈落。他的手在口袋里攥起来，用指尖相互摩擦，刮过刚才被万夜碰触过的掌心。

他当时伸手去碰，只是因为他觉得对方消瘦太多，干细到不可思议。虽然才短短时间内并不会那么明显，也许是错觉，但他真觉得万夜的手指过于苍白。

这令他想到了一个画面——

他决定在万夜醒来时能有人陪伴，是因为他觉得万夜需要。

他曾经也如此需要过，即使那时候的他并没有意识到，后来才逐渐发现的。

他和万夜是一样的。

渡过以为的生死，最后活着醒来。

他们都失去了弥赛亚。

但…圜还还活着。不过至少当年在雏森醒来的那一刻，他觉得圜已经离去。

所以在相似中，他也和万夜有不一样。

因为他当时并不知道自己的弥赛亚身在何方，死在哪里。

但万夜知道，还是亲眼所见。

“御池醒了，”雏森抱着胳膊，懒散的靠在楼梯扶手上，冲下面给礼拜堂打扫的百濑开口。

百濑惊喜地抬头，双手捏紧扫帚把。他最早知道万夜手术成功的，不过渡过危险期后他还没来得及去看望。于是代理系长又回到平日的状态，翘着小指跑上第一节楼梯，喊着“我去看看他！”

“等下！”雏森站在二楼台阶上端，立马横在还没往上爬的同期跟前，抬手阻止。随后他露出为对方着急的行为感到无奈的模样，单手叉腰叹了口气，“我刚离开，Doctor去给他打药了。现在他可能还在接受失去柚木的事…给他点空间。”

这成功说服了百濑，毕竟雏森实则也思考的很深。所以两名同期彼此间达成了一致，百濑听从了雏森的话点了点头，“也是。”

谁知转而这位披着代理系长的外衣，依旧拥有颗少女黑子心的百濑，却着实为万夜醒来这事开心。所以他不管身在哪里，面对谁，很快就恢复常态的举起扫帚把，对上嘴巴，“那让我高歌一曲来庆祝吧——”

“百濑。”

不等歌曲开始，雏森的呼唤就切断了想要张口唱的人。

“嗯？”被打断的百濑回头往上看。顶部的雏森非但没摆出副不愿听的烦恼样子，反而格外神色认真。

不过雏森很快就把刚才营造的气氛松掉，双手重新插回兜里，开口的音量也变得自在许多。

“当时我醒来时，你在房间里…”话到后面还是莫名就变得严肃，硬是被他压成一股别扭的感觉，直到最后那个词被用力送出，“谢啦。”

瞧见说完就转身离开的雏森，百濑站在空荡荡的楼梯上歪了下脑袋，转而会心的笑起来。

当时Doctor Ten叛变，带着雲井和被AI控制的加加美离开时，爆炸震动了整个教堂内部。上面奋战，而奈落则一片慌乱。

屋顶和墙壁发生塌陷，仪器断路，药品和货架都摔了一地。第二次爆炸响起，雏森的床被倒下的柜子压塌一个床角，结果倾斜过去，雏森被甩去了地上。

或许是疼痛，也许或许是巨大的响动。沉睡五年的人，突然被唤醒。

天崩地裂的声音从外界的环境，一直炸到了他沉重的大脑内。雏森趴在地上，像是一只破烂的布偶，一动不动。直到火光冒如房间，熏鼻的厌恶和洒水器启动的冰凉从天儿降，才让雏森虚弱的咳嗽起来。

他不知这是真是假，是虚是实。但爆炸声与他记忆重叠，身临其境。他无法分析前因后果，但记得“上一秒”的事。

上一秒，对，就是他晕过去的那一刻。他没能去救圜的那一刻。

“Yuki？Yuki！”他突然有了力气，奋不顾身的往前爬。

为什么站不起来？他从未如此虚弱过。

是不是大脑神经还没彻底苏醒？是不是自己重伤后失血太多？现在是哪里？时间是几点？日期时哪日？这火光下残破的废墟画面，就像是任务里凄惨的光景一样。

或许他还在任务中，他只晕过去了一会。他可能还来得及。

“Yuki——！！”

他从未想过自己有朝一日竟如此狼狈的在地上匍匐，可双腿像是陷入泥里似的怎么都不听话。

他希望自己还来得及，哪怕离开一步，也想要追过去。

然而他突然停止了动作，一股寒意流过后背。

他僵硬的拿回往前伸的手，睁大眼里是困惑和惊恐。他无法作出判断，不真实感萦绕在身体周围，却潜意识下感觉到了违和。

这只手是谁的手？

如此干瘦，脆弱。就像是骨骼外单纯过着一层皮，衰弱的和老人似的。他试着动了动，手指如他所愿的弯曲，却颤抖的不成样子。

他不想承认，呼吸变得急促。这本来不行，烟雾会被吸入肺里，可是他停不下来。

这不该是他的手。

他看到了时间的痕迹。

他害怕东西。

真相就在半缘地带徘徊，他却奋力想要将其压下。然而脆弱的双手却怎么也压不住显而易见的事实，训练得来的心理素质让他不得不去接受事实。唯有还没清醒地大脑在帮他催眠，让他往前爬，往前爬，或许还有机会。

突然门被踢开，用白大褂捂着口鼻的Doctor Seven跑了进来。那个看起来纤细的医学者，不知道怎么有那么大力气，上去抓住雏森一把架起来。

刚才还能大声呼喊自己弥赛亚的雏森，此刻却觉得喉咙烫到不行。他舌头打结，嗓音沙哑，嘴唇像是撕破皮一样麻木。他想要问很多很多，却突然开不了口，结果连混乱的大脑都不再帮他，他甚至喊不清眼前这位科学家的称号。

DoctorSeven看着他稍有惊异的睁大眼，但时间多说。镜片后的目光很开恢复到目前紧张的事态当中，用全身力气抬起雏森拖出了房间。

雏森可能自己不知道自己那时候多轻。他只能依靠营养剂和药物维持，五年来身体干瘦得不成样子。除了Doctor和百濑他们，可能其他人不可能认出来他了吧？

烟雾弥漫的走廊，红色的火光还在后方追逐他们。裂缝的墙壁外，还有倒塌的设施。屋顶的洒水器哗啦啦的往下冒，冷冰的淋在雏森身上。

他用尽全力去支撑自己，却感觉四肢如同分了家。Doctor Seven拖着他一瘸一拐的往前，因无法很好拖着一个成年人，所以重心时而让他们撞到墙上。雏森想帮他，也想自己走，可脚底却发软打滑。

忽然前方冒出来了一个身影，从烟雾里冲了出来。Doctor Seven下意识摸出手枪，可惜这个状态似乎对不准。

出现的人在火光弱明的昏暗走廊里站住，敏捷的压低身子避开Doctor Seven的枪口，随后才接近过来。这边也注意到来者是谁，便放下了枪。

“雏森！”百濑赶到了身边，气喘吁吁同时在担忧和惊异下来回扫着这边逃出来的两张脸。他在带领后辈们逃出去后，又赶了回来。只因他知道这里还有人，而且有一个即使不是自己弥赛亚却也要去找的人。

“百濑，”Doctor Seven的话穿透外面的爆炸声，变得清晰而有分量，“雏森醒了。”

这话在雏森耳边听起来诡异而不明，但他不知从哪开口问，只是紧紧盯着眼前那张熟悉的脸。

他发现自己好想见到这张脸。

或许真有“可惜”和“不安”还有“焦急”，因为这不是圜。然而真相蔓延同时，他觉得最想看到的可能就是身为同期的百濑。说不定，现在就剩下他们俩了。

百濑和他触上目光，随后火光下那双眼睛变得湿漉漉，眯得看不清。他好似几番想张口喊些什么，指着雏森的手举起又放下，结果最后嘴巴还是往下一歪没能说话。看起来有几分好笑，却实实在在的哭了。

于是百濑站在废墟的走廊里嚎啕大哭。

一会又笑，一会又哭，最后拳头轻轻的砸在雏森的肩头。

而雏森只能徒留一片迷茫，盯着这个和自己处了许久的同期，瞧着他怎么哭得稀里哗啦。

等雏森再次醒来时，已经被转移到其他地方。这里临时做了病房安置他，还有足够的空间把他和外界隔离开。

他想起来自己似乎在烟雾里晕了。也不记得自己被那两个人拖着走了多远后发生的，只记得耳边还有百濑抽泣的鼻音。

闭眼的黑暗中，他逐步从慌乱里平静。

即使不愿意，他还是接受了心底冒出来的答案。

痛苦，难受，失望，和不愿相信。直到最后，这些怎么堆积他还是做好了准备。

——圜可能不在这里了。

所以他睁开眼，让自己不祈求能看见对方出现在床边。可他希望有人在这里告诉他一切。或者足够了解他，让他抓住现实后，不再沉睡于梦境。

是百濑在这里。

坐在他床边的椅子上，脸上还有灰。

还好，是一张熟悉的脸。

至少目前会有的人里，雏森最想见他。

雏森感觉到一股异样的放松，不用说话，他对百濑也能有传达的能力，并能得到释放情绪的机会。

百濑转过来，好像眼眶又湿了。但他没有欢呼大叫，反而平静严肃，与雏森记忆中那张脸别无二致。

雏森也不知道自己什么表情，不过这幅样子不想被任何人看。但是可以给百濑看。

“我要和你说一件事。”百濑开口。雏森别无选择，他只能听着。“你睡了五年。”

雏森感觉要呼吸不来…但他不得不承认…这件事能让百濑来和自己说，真是太好了。

  


  


  


  


【注：后面爆炸那段是和 [@阿转废话一箩筐](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=523488588) 一起讨论的梗，不过插入这里换了视角，描写不多，请见谅。以及我写东西，似乎视角切换有些大，开头是万夜呢。】

  


后话：觉得那时候如果一定要有人告诉hina关于yuki的事，那他会希望是momo吧。而他也觉得面对小太郎的离去，有资格在一时间陪着万夜的，或许该是小暮。但为了不错过，他觉得至少万夜身边有个人，那么自己就来担当填充吧。（我就脑一下而已，同期的重要性）

[御池万夜](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BE%A1%E6%B1%A0%E4%B8%87%E5%A4%9C)[雏森千寿](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9B%8F%E6%A3%AE%E5%8D%83%E5%AF%BF)[百濑多多良](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%99%BE%E6%BF%91%E5%A4%9A%E5%A4%9A%E8%89%AF)[雏御](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9B%8F%E5%BE%A1)[百雏](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%99%BE%E9%9B%8F)[弥赛亚](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A)[メサイア](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2)[Messiah Project](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Messiah%C2%A0Project)

评论(4)

热度(15)

    1. [](http://yitianyuan904.lofter.com/) [时绫辻辷（异天元）](http://yitianyuan904.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://nidehaoyouyishangxianoo.lofter.com/) [你的好友已上线o(´Å｀)o](http://nidehaoyouyishangxianoo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) [薄荷糖](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://xiaoyuer163.lofter.com/) [小鱼儿](http://xiaoyuer163.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://mengwali.lofter.com/) [萌哇哩](http://mengwali.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://26m17.lofter.com/) [知秋](http://26m17.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://595529987.lofter.com/) [夜阑听雨](http://595529987.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    8. [](http://liuleideqinglian.lofter.com/) [考试要命](http://liuleideqinglian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) [酱酱妈_MessiahForever](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    10. [](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) [酱酱妈_MessiahForever](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    12. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://xixue056.lofter.com/) [曦雪](http://xixue056.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) [油纸伞_Messiah Forever](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    15. [](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) [油纸伞_Messiah Forever](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12bfea6ed)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12c525021)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
